The invention relates to a work holder device for holding work for machining by a machine tool and a machine tool fitted therewith.
The machine tool is for example a milling machine, a drilling machine or a metal turning machine, which machines the work by chip removal. Furthermore the machine tool may be an assembly machine. The work, as for example a piston rod or a pitman, is held by the work holder device during machining by the machine tool. The work holder device, for example a work table with one or more work traps, may be pivoted in a work area of the machine tool.
The traps for the work must be adapted to suit the respective type of work. For example abutment members can be arranged on the work holder device and form the trap and hold the work. When another type of work is to be machined, it is necessary either for the entire work holder device to be replaced or the work holder device must be reconfigured, for example by replacing holders and/or mounting them at a different position on the work holder device. Such reconfiguration is complex and expensive and leads to idle times for the machine tool.